wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grace Parmenion
Inquisitor Grace Parmenion is an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor native to Ile. She is noted for her formality, decorum, intelligence, academic ways, clinical detachment, and ruthless efficiency. Grace is a psychologically diagnosed sociopath, emotionally detached from her work and able to fake her emotions with a mask of charm. This serves her well as an Inquisitor and many among her ranks have praised her for this very quality. Her records are noted for their flowery language, something she picked up on Ile. She has a cruel streak that she masks well but flares up when the opportunity presents itself. Early Life She was born to the Arin caste but was raised to the Oke caste when she graduated the academy and was commissioned as a Lieutenant in the Jagunjagun. She served with distinction in one of their famous anti-armor squadrons but her life, as she knew it, was cut short when she and her company encountered a bizarre anti-gravity storm. The entire company was stuck in the air and only her and a handful of squads survived the ensuing enemy barrage. She and the survivors were transferred to a different company and a this happened again in the following battle. This was reported and the Ordo Xenos sent Inquisitor Jacob Herschel, a Sivenite from Keb, who was able to ascertain that this was a new piece of Eldar technology. Grace caught his eye and he enlisted her help in a mission that destroyed the field weapon, which had been a prototype. Inquisitor Herschel then took young Grace under his wing and employed her as an acolyte and eventually as a Throne Agent. Inquisitorial Record When Inquisitor Herschel died a Grace was elevated to the rank of Inquisitor for her exceptional service. As an Inquisitor her first major task involved a prolonged study of Eldar weapons and tactics. She is one of the foremost experts on them and her academic approach to the matter has proved immensely useful to the forces of the Imperium. Inquisitor Parmenion has traveled extensively, tracking down and documenting many Eldar craftworlds thought lost or whose whereabouts are unknown. She travels on her small but exceptionally fast ship, The Graceful One, which gets her to her destination undetected no matter what protocols are in effect. Reclaiming the Reclaimed: Inquisitor Parmenion is the only Inquisitor to have encountered The Reclaimed, a bizarre Eldar rumored to have been brought back from corruption, and made the first and only account of it. During this battle she was in the company of the Silent Gnosis chapter, who lost two battle brothers ensuring her safety. The Wildstorm WAAAGH!: Inquisitor Parmenion lead a Deathwatch Killteam deep into territory controlled by the Wildstorm Ork Klan during a WAAGH! During this time she interrogated a number of orks and lead the kill team to a confrontation with the WAAGH's leader, a Warboss named "Superhard Tuff-Tuff". A member of the team killed it in single combat and the WAAGH! stumbled, allowing Imperial forces to contain it. The 7th Affair: An event involving the 7th Neo-Jerionite Regiment ("The Lions of Jericho") was expunged from Imperial Records by Inquisitor Parmenion. The exact reason for the redaction of such a large amount of information is unknown to the public but, in truth, is because the 7th voluntarily entered the webways behind an eldar warhost and is currently protecting an exit from the webways onto Neo-Jericho. Eldar and Dark Eldar (particularly harlequins and corsairs) sometimes attack in a vain hope that it can be broken. Grace keeps this covered up and recruits soldiers from other regiments in the Jerionite Warband. Only the Judge (currently Judge Bomberg) knowns of their fate. Bilson's Bog Hunt: Traveling to the backwater swampy world of Bilson's Bog to investigate a possible ork presence due to shamrock sightings, she discovered that the local population was suffering from stress hallucinations. The Hellmouth Heresy: REDACTED, though it is noted to pertain to a sighting of a planet eater. The Battle of Blue Hope River: After liquidating several imperial cities the Aquila Legion began to infect the Blue Hope River. Following the mysterious Noven Prophecies Eldar from Craftworld Nova'cor struck at them. This sudden support surprised the Imperial forces (who had fought the Craftworld a year earlier) and threw them into disarray. However, the Aquila Legion was thwarted and the water system of the planet was only mildly tainted. The Order of the Stone Lion were dispatched to attempt to defeat them. Inquisitor Grace Parmenion made the first recorded observations of Eldar Dust Cannons and the Adder Super Heavy Grav Tank at this battle. Retinue Inquisitor Parmenion’s retinue fluctuates but it’s core members are: Three-Four-One: A Lexmechanic whose primary function is as a recorder an analytical tool. It is noted to have a wipeable memory and she wipes it on a regular basis. Sister Harmony: A Sister Hospitaller who also hailed from Ile originally, though is much older than Grace. Sister Harmony served Inquisitor Herschel and her wisdom is often sought by Inquisitor Parmenion. “Bub”: Parmenion’s ogryn Bone'ead bodyguard who is oath-sworn to her. She gained this silent giant’s service after saving it from an Eldar invasion. Bub has more than a few cybernetic parts and somewhat resembles a rag-doll due to all the times it had to be patched up. Still, despite its lack of intelligence Bub is like a watchdog- it knows when something is up and Grace has learned to trust it’s gut about people. Bub has no vocal cords as they were cut when it joined Grace’s service; an Ogryn can’t be trusted to keep Inquisitorial secrets. It should be noted that this is actually “Bub Two”, as “Bub One” was another Ogryn that Parmenion had requisitioned early in her career who died a month into the job. Misha “Misty” Hope: Misty Hope is the charismatic daughter of a powerful Rogue Trader family who fell out of favor with them after a torrid affair. Misty is an accomplished swashbuckler, gunslinger, and conman. The Inquisitor uses her family connections and natural charm to get information on situations that “the rough approach” might not. Dyatlov Saveliy (“Sava”) Anatolievich: A no-BS Vostroyan Firstborn who manages the Inquisitor’s personal security and oversees the deployment of the forces assigned to her. He is an exceptional marksman and genius tactician but when Grace first met him, he was nothing but a drunk has-been. Grace has a thing for charity cases and pulled him out of his slump during a battle with an Eldar corsair army. She owes her life to his unfailing aim a dozen times over but he sees their debt as never being equal for the 2nd chance he gained after he hit hard times. He was once a Captain in the Imperial Guard and was about to be drummed out for his drunkenness before she snatched him up. Brother Grinn: A judgy zealot who made it his life’s mission to keep Grace on the straight and narrow. He sees her reverence but knows she walks a fine line between light and shadow. He constantly pesters Grace with matters of faith but she tolerates and even values him for his insights and connections within the Ecclesiarchy. 'Psyker Bob: 'Psyker Bob is a former ganger with a spotty record and a few dozen black marks. Despite this he's an exceptional psyker who is assigned to the Imperial Guard as a sanctioned psyker. He used to be the acolyte to one of Grace's peer and she still taps him for odd-jobs sometimes when his skills can be of service. He's not formally part of her retinue but is a resource she can call on. GraceParmenion2.png InquisitorGrace.png SisterHarmony.png|Sister Harmony Category:Ordo xenos Category:Inquisition Category:Ile